


Getting Over You

by shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Getting Over You by Lauv, Guilt, It was just a drabble, Pain, Please Don't Kill Me, Sad, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, based off or around a song as are most of my stories, cause I like to destroy souls, enjoy dying my friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto/pseuds/shesthesongmyheartsbeatingto
Summary: How do you get over someone that you are still completely in love with?





	Getting Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, please don't murder me.

It's not the first time you find yourself sitting out on the cold metal of the fire escape, nor will it be the last. The night sky has your gaze and the stars are what keep your company. Most nights are like this. You can't seem to fall asleep no matter how hard you try, and eventually your weighted limbs carry you out into the night with nothing but your aching heart. It's become routine, sadly. None of the bodies that come to rest beside yours feel right. No, only one body will ever feel right, feel like home. And, of course, she is long gone and you are left all alone. The people that come and go are nothing but a brief distraction from the raw pain in your chest. Once you're through and reality hits, you are left just as broken if not more from the realisation that it wasn't her and it will never again be her.

As you stare at this unconscious being beside you, you can't help the growing weight on your chest and the incessant voices that plague your mind. You can feel the tears building and it won't be long till you're hysterically crying and worked into a panic attack, so you push yourself out of bed and crawl out onto the fire escape. No longer are you trapped between four walls and a girl you don't even know. Here you can breathe and allow the night air to wash over your tired body. Unforntunately, it will only quel things for so long until you need something stronger. Nonetheless, you take this time to calm down your hammering heart and ragged breaths. You focus on the stars above and find the scattered constellations that you know by heart now, naming them off quietly one by one under your breath. This offers your mind a break from the constant wars that wage inside; a moment of peace that you've so desperately needed since it started building over the past few days.

You don't know how long you've been sat outside, so it comes as a surprise and scare when a hand lightly squeezes your shoulder from behind. A yelp escapes from your lips no matter how hard you fight it and your body jolts up to a standing position on guard. Your eyes land on the girl you had bedded just hours earlier, and you slowly unclench every ridged and tightened muscle but keep your guard up. She stares at you in confusion but looks as if she's more concerned than anything. She takes a hesitant step forward and reflexively you go to move backward, but you hit the railing and immediately begin to panic. You're trapped with no way out. Your hands grasp the railing tightly, your knuckles going white, and you begin to shake. The girl, seeing your reaction, moves away quickly as if she'd been slapped. She's hurt, you can tell as much, but you can't find it in you to care in this moment. It's all too much and you need to get out of there as quickly as possible. Without a word you are throwing yourself over the railing and climbing your way down the fire escape. Once your feet hit pavement, you are running.

Your lungs burn and your calves ache, but those are minor pains compared to the one trapped behind your ribs. You push on and keep running as fast and as far as your feet will carry you. Your destination is too familiar, a place you've memorised nearly every detail of. Though it is is worn and faded from the elements, you can still pick out the carving of two sets of initials in a park bench beneath an old oak tree. It was yours and Riley's spot. Everything important had happened there. Now, it sat vacant and unused, and it was all your fault.

Tears begin to slide down your cheeks and you drop to your knees in front of the bench. With your chin to your chest and arms wrapped loosely around your tiny frame, you finally let the sobs break free from your throat. You can feel the force of every single one as you shake uncontrollably.

Broken. You've finally shattered completely, lost in her. You did this to yourself and there is no fixing it.


End file.
